


How to Find the Undead

by Daungli (OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli)



Series: Athame Chronicles [3]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/Daungli
Summary: this is just a ficlet that tells the story of that innocent clove of garlic.
Series: Athame Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/69105
Kudos: 1





	How to Find the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of the Athame Chronicles. I thought that I should at least get these things post here, since i planned on moving more of my older works over as time permits.   
> I hope you enjoy!

A/N: This sits between How not to play Chess, and How to Reveal Yourself. Inspired by the delightful RenaYumi. This is the story of the clove of garlic that set Yumi off.

How to Find the Undead

Milly followed them to Kadic. It was more luck than it was anything else. Her father sent her here to work on discipline. She'd never expected to stumble across a pair of vampires.

This was going to be the best test of her abilities ever. She had the equipment, and the training, but none of the practical skills. And this was a crowded environment.

Working camera with Tamia is already the perfect cover.

The best part, she found one.

A boy, he looked a little older than she was. Brown hair, a slight but strong build. Large deep brown eyes.

It had been a week since he arrived and she hadn't seen him in the sunlight once. When he did go outside he was always alone, and in a corner somewhere.

The question was, how to get to him?

The answer came to her the very next day. He had a roommate.

She found him outside the cafeteria. He had a tray of almost raw meat in his hands.

"Hi, Odd right?"

He nodded. He was practically drooling over his lunch. She shrugged. At least his name was fitting.

"Can you do me a favor? I need you to give something to your roommate."

"Ulrich? Sure I can do something for him."

She grinned. "Thanks. Could you put this on his nightstand? He said he needed it for a project." She held out the clove of garlic. Just being in its presence would weaken him.

He looked at her for a moment. Then shrugged. "Okay."

At first she was disappointed. The garlic didn't seem to be working on him. She didn't know what to do. Maybe she was wrong? Every so often she would slip past his room, but nothing was happening. He wasn't ever freaking out about it.

Then she saw him and a girl a grade over him heading towards his room. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that girl. Yumi, she liked Yumi. She had to do something.

The roommate left, the two of them were alone now. She had to do something. Her hand dropped to the stake in her back pocket.

Yumi screamed something, and slammed into the door, it wasn't closed properly and she spilled out into the hallway. The sight stopped Milly dead. Yumi was the vampire. How had she missed that? That was so disappointing. She wasn't sure if she could do this now.

Ulrich was back in the hallway. At least that explained why the garlic didn't work. Ulrich was in danger! But she couldn't make her move with a witness. She shrunk back into a doorway to watch. The door closed again. She darted in and pressed her ear to it.

The worst thing about all of this. Like seriously, she felt bad for Yumi. The girl just wanted to live a life. Knowing so much about her, she wasn't sure she could kill her now. This wasn't supposed to be so difficult. She bit her lip in indecision.

"What are you doing up here?" Jim scarred the crap out of her.

"I… uhm… I"

"Young lady this is the boy's dorm. You aren't allowed to be up here."

"I'm sorry Jim. I won't do it again, I promise."

His hands were on his hip, so you knew he was angry.

"Let's go!"

"Fine."

At least now she had time to think about how best to deal with liking the person a vampire was pretending to be.


End file.
